21 July 1981
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1981-07-21 ;Comments *Peel thinks that the Archers "is getting terribly exciting". He also mentions having played Eddie Grundy's record Presumably his 1981 7" single, 'Lambs To The Slaughter'.. *The Derby Box show contains the first 95 minutes of the show. *Karl's Tape July 1981 contains edited, linkless tracks. Sessions *Mo-Dettes #3, recorded 11th July 1981. *Angelic Upstarts #3, recorded 23rd June 1981, repeat, fist broadcast 29 June 1981. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 2' begins at start of show, with John reading out bad reviews of records from tonight's session guests. *Delinquents: All Talk And No Action! (album - The Delinquents) Live Wire LW-2 *Alternative TV: The Ancient Rebels (7") I.R.S. PFP 1006 *Duane Eddy: Cannonball :JP: "I should have dedicated this programme at the beginning to the England cricketers, particularly Bob Willis and Ian Botham. I'm not that keen on cricket, but obviously today's result has been very romantic, very Roy of the Rovers England had pulled off a remarkable victory over Australia in the celebrated Third Test at Headingley that afternoon. And also it may keep Lady Di's wedding dress off the front pages if only for 24 hours and I think we should be grateful for that." *Mo-Dettes: L'intro (session) # *''upcoming tracks announced'' *Misty In Roots: Bail Out (7" - Peace And Love) People Unite PU 005/S *Where's Lisse?: Talk Takes Too Long (7") Glass GLASS 008 *Angelic Upstarts: You're Nicked (session) *Delta 5: Make Up (album - See The Whirl) PRE PREX 6 *Delta 5: Triangle (album - See The Whirl) PRE PREX 6 *Delta 5: Waiting (album - See The Whirl) PRE PREX 6 *Kindergarten: But (12" EP) Yeah!Yeah!Yeah! UH,HUH 3 *Lorraine Ellison: Stay With Me (7") *Mo-Dettes: White Rabbit (session) # *Carnastoan: Sweet Melody (12") Carna Stoan CARN 1256 *Bamboo Zoo: Look! Listen! Consume! (album - Look! Listen! Consume!) Phoney-Gran *X Mal Deutschland: Schwarze Welt (7") Zickzack ZZ 31 *Angelic Upstarts: I Understand (Pt.3) (session) *Hugo Brown: Everyone Turn Ranking (7") Mandingo *Dead Or Alive: Number Eleven (7") Inevitable INEV 008 *Avocadoes: Television Brought Me Up (7" - I Never Knew) Choo Choo Train CHUG 3 *Birthday Party: King Ink (album - Prayers On Fire) 4AD CAD 104 :JP: "Almost the only people on the planet who can be forgiven for being Australian." *Soul Shakers: I'm Getting Weaker *Mo-Dettes: Yellow Smile (session) #'' *Black: Human Features (7") Rox ROX 17 # *Room: In Sickness & Health (7") Box BOX 003 # *'File 2''' cuts out during above track *Angelic Upstarts: Two Million Voices (session) (start only) # File ;Name *1) July 1981.mp3 *2) 1981-07-21 Peel Show DB245.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:01:32 (from 1:44:51) (2:17 unique) *2) 1:34:58 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Taken from Karl's Tape July 1981. Many thanks to Karl. *2) created from DB245 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Karl's Tapes